a new begining
by JustGottaloveThatCrazyKid
Summary: sam moved in from florida and its her 1st day in single town. thats when she meets everyone. she also has this jerky bf who hates chris, but sam thinks that she has fallen for him. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I got a really awesome idea(I think) so I just had to write another story about it.

Sam's POV

It was an early morning and we had just finished packing. I moved from Florida cause my mom said that to many wrong things were happening so we moved to this cute small town called Single Town. Tomorrow would be my first day at school and I was pretty nervous.

"mom, I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow, I'd rather wait till next year" I said

"but why, you really like school" she said

"yeah, but not when im the new kid" I said

"don't worry, everything is going to be fine" she said

"aww, mom no" I said that cause when ever she say's something like that bad things always happen, always!

"quite winning and go get dressed, we're going into town today" she said

"what for?" I asked

"so we can get to know the place" she said

"(sigh) ok im going" I said. I missed my old house, but the only thing I don't miss was a snobby girl in my school named Jessica. One time she got me so mad that I punched her nose. My principle called my mom and she was mad. The next day my grandma came over and she congratulated me. She didn't like Jessica either.

"Sam are you ready?" asked my mom

"yeah im ready" I said. I was wearing some black jeans with a yellow t-shirt and black shoes and my hair was down to my back. Oh by the way yellow is my favorite color. The town was actually kind of nice, the people were really uh smiley.

"ok where do you want to go first?" asked my mom

"um do they have a mall around here?" I asked

"im sure they should, lets find out" she said. We looked all over and finally found one an hour later. Its called the Single Mall.

"oh, lets go in" I said

"ok, but first let me find a good parking place" she said

"ok". when we got inside it was huge!

"mom how can a big place fit in such a small town?" I asked

"my guess, it's a miracle" she said. I knew I was going to love this place!

Srry it's a bit short but the 2nd will hopefully be loner, ooo and that's when they all meet each other, yeah I mean ALL OF THEM.


	2. Chapter 2 new school

**Sorry I haven't updated 4 a while, I was busy with gone nutty.**

**New school**

**Chris' POV**

So Friday the teacher said that we were having a new student today. UGH! I hope Derek doesn't ask her out! He does that with every girl he meets even Cathy!! Boy was Danny mad. I walked to the school yard and saw someone that I have never seen before, maybe she's the new student?

"hey dude" said Danny walking towards me

"hey, is that the new girl?" I asked

"yup, that's her" he said. Wendy was talking to her.

**Sam's POV**

So this girl came up to me and started talking to me giving me a tour of the type of people they have at the school.

"ok so do you like see those nerds at the table near the trash cans?" she asked

"yeah" I said

"ok well that's like totally the nerd spot" she said

"oh, uh how..uh… delightful" I said

"then those are the really hot jocks, then way over there in the football fields are where all the popular kids are at" she said

"that's cool" I said even though I didn't care

"oh and if you look behind us, do you see those two kids like looking at us?" she said

"yeah, who are they?" I asked

"those are just some loser kids, oh and one of them like totally like has a crush on me" she said

"well that's nice" I said

"are you joking? that's like so totally disgusting!" she said

"oh yeah, totally, eww" I said

"any way, let me see what classes you have" she said. I handed it to her.

"it looks like we only have 3 classes together" she said

"joy" I said

"yeah, so like lets so hang out together" she said

"um ok" I said unsure if I was going to like it.

"cool, so lets go back into the football fields so I can like totally introduce you" she said pulling me along with her.

"sure" I said

**Danny's POV**

"dude, do you think that the new kid will become popular?" I asked Chris

"I don't know, why?" he asked

"cause then that mean there will be another new kid turned into a mean jerky person" I said

"well then lets just hope not, uh-oh" said Chris

"what?" I asked

"Derek is coming" he said. What does he want, he is so annoying and so full of himself!, but not like me I have a heart.

"hey losers" said Derek

"what do you want hooker" I said

"(laughs), what's a matter, did the big boy wet his pants?" he said in a baby voice

"im not in the mood, what do you want!" I yelled this time

"I just wanted to see if you two actually saw the new girl" he said

"yeah we did" said Chris

"up close or far away?" he asked

"um far away" I said

"well I should just let you know that she's hot, and will be my next ex" he said

"wow Derek, you have no life so you chase girls around like a puppy?" asked Chris

"I'll get you for that one nerd" he said giving Chris a smirk. What a jerk!

**Cathy's POV**

Today is going to be like any other day! Danny is going to drool over Wendy, while im in the back afraid of my own shadow! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!! I wish I can find out if Danny would ever love me, but who am I kidding, he'd never love a weird, freaky person like me?!?!?!. The bell rang that ment it was time for class. UGH!!

"good morning class" said Mr. Fusster

"good morning" everyone said.

"oh, Mr. Fusster before we like totally begin we like have a new student" said Wendy (ugh I hate her!)

"yes we do, thank you for reminding me" he said

"would Samantha L. Garcia please raise your hand" asked Mr. Fusster. The girl behind me raised her hand. She was a pretty girl with bright brown eyes with a hint of yellow in them. She had tan skin, and long strait hair. Man, another pretty girl, what if Derek brakes her heart like he did to the rest!?

**Chris' POV**

WOW!! That new girl is really pretty!! Oh-no! what if Derek asks her out? Then I might not have a chance, oh who am I kidding? I would never have a chance with a girl as beautiful as her.

"Chris please pay attention and stop looking at Sam" Mr. Fusster said out loud. I could feel my face turn from one color to another. Oh please tell me he didn't say that, PLEASE! The whole classroom was now filled with laughter. I just wanna die, right here, right now.

"aww, who has a crush on the new girl" teased Derek which encouraged the class to laugh louder. Danny and Cathy were just smiling at me.

"now now class we shouldn't tease when someone's in love" said Mr. Fusster. He had mad everything worse! Everyone was laughing louder than ever and I swear I just saw the birds out side laughing! I quickly glanced at um Sam and she was just smiling. I wanted to yell shut up but what was the point. My life is already a mistake.

**Sam's POV**

Why did the teacher have to say that?! It was so embarrassing, I cant show my face in this town ever again! B-B-R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G Finally class is over, im so not talking to that kid!

"hey you!" some one called me. I turned around and it was the same guy in L.A. class.

"hey Sam" he said

"uh hi um.. Derek?" I asked

"yup that's me, so a bunch of my friends are going to a party tonight, wanna be my date?" he asked. DATE?!?! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

"um sure" I surprisingly said

"cool, so um I'll call you later" he said

"ok" what am I going to tell my mom? Maybe she doesn't have to know.

**So weird hu? Anyway just review and I'll try to update my other story too**


	3. Chapter 3 what is love?

**OMG!! Im so sorry 4 not updating either of my chapters. I've just been so busy w/school, and other crab. Yes I know I said crab cause I made a silly mistake in skool. I meant to say I felt crappy, but instead I said crabby. SO THAT'S MY NEW SAYING 4 THAT!!**

**There's a cheater in the school**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam" said UGH… Derek. Its not that I don't like him, its just that he's rude to people.

"hey Derek" I said

"so, what are you doing tonight?" he asked

"im just going to study for a test" I said. We were in the locker hallway.

"hey, look" he said

"what?" I said

"you know that geek Chris?" he said

"yeah, why?" I asked

"I put a dead rat in his locker" he said

"why did you do that!" I said

"cause its funny, I cant wait till he open's it" he said. Chris was walking in the hallway to his locker

"here it comes" said Derek with a huge grin on his face. Oh no! I cant let Chris open his locker!

"that reminds me, Derek the principle wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you right now, and if you don't go she'll kick you off the football team" I lied right to his face

"REALLY! Dam, well tell me what happens" he said and left. Chris was about to open his locker.

"hey, your that guy in my Social Studies class" I said

"yeah, im Chris" he said

"im Sam" I said

"so were did you move from?" he asked

"um from Florida" I said

"why?" he asked

"cause its my mom's job, ever since she got it we've been moving all over the place" I said

"doesn't it ever get annoying having to move?" he asked

"yeah, but I get over it" I said

"oh" he was going to open his locker again.

"don't!" I yelled

"what?" he said

"don't open you locker" I said

"why not?" he asked. This guy asks to many questions.

"cause, Derek put a dead rat in there" I said

"how do you know, did he tell you?" he asked

"yeah" I said

"he's been bugging me ever since 4th grade, its so annoying" he said

"then why don't you tell the principle?" I asked

"na, she wont do anything" he said

"what a bad principle we have" I said

"you're definitely right about that" I said. Just then the bell final bell of the day rang.

"eww" said Chris looking at his locker.

"I bet it is eww, how are you goanna open it?" I asked

"im going to ask one genitors if they can help me" he said

"oh, well good luck" I said

"thanks, um so I guess I'll talk to you later" he said

"yes you will" I said. Wow its weird cause this is the first time I've talked to him and I feel like if I really know him. I was walking outside on the side walk.

"like hi Sam" said Wendy

"hey Wendy" I said.

"ok, so like Derek totally asked me out, but im afraid to go out with him again" she said

"why?" I asked

"cause last time I did he like totally cheated on me with 5 OTHER GIRLS!!" Wendy yelled that last part.

"well then don't go out with him" I said

"but he is so cute, I just cant help myself" she said

"oh c'mon you at least have to have some control in your self" I said trying to get her to not talk about him. OH-NO!!!!!!! I THINK I MIGHT ACCTUALLY BE FALLING FOR DEREK!!

**Chris' POV**

I cant believe she finally talked to me! I've been waiting ever since I saw her, to come and talk to me, and now she has. I swear I hear some mumbling behind me.(Chris,… Chris,… CHRIS!)

"ahhh" I yelled. Danny and Cathy were laughing.

"you finally came back to earth" said Danny

"yeah, we saw you sitting here on the bench, and-" said Cathy

"we've been calling out you name for 5 minutes dude w-" said Danny

"what were you thinking about?" asked Cathy (omg, I forgot to tell you that Danny and Cathy are already going out)

"it was about you know who" I said looking at Danny with the look,

"oh her" he said

"who her?" asked Cathy

"its Chris' crush" said Danny. I felt my face turn from one color to another.

"you like someone, who is it?!" whined Cathy

"I'll tell you later" Danny said not letting me get a word out of that

"ok" said Cathy

"so what happened?" asked Danny

"she finally came up to talk to me" I said

"what did she say?" he asked

"a whole lot of things" I replied

"like what?" he asked again

"I'll tell you in ten years" I said

"fine,…. Jerk" he said.

**Danny's POV**

Im so proud of Chris for being a big boy and not freezing up when Sam talked to him. Oh that reminds me I still have to tell Cathy. We were walking to our houses.

"Cathy do you still want me to tell you what happened?" I asked

"YEAH!" she yelled

"ok, just don't mess up my ear drum" I said

"its ok" I said

"so tell me, what happened" she said

"ok, well to start off he likes that girl in our S.S. class, Sam" I said

"no way, really?" she said

"really" I said

"tell me more" she demanded

"ok, well he told me that he liked her ever since he laid eyes on her" I said

"wow that must mean that he just doesn't like her, he's in love with her" said Cathy. My eyes opened wide.

"what, Chris… in love.., now way" I said

"believe me, that must be true" Cathy said

"wow, now this is more interesting than SKATE BORDING!" I said

"and if this isn't love I don't know what is" I added. Cathy nodded.

**i hoped u liked it..............plz review while i try typing my other story *paolaruiz***


	4. Chapter 4 Bye 4 now

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. I'm not going to be able to update until April because my sister said that's how long its going to be until the computer re-updates all my stuff. So yeah. IT SUCKS!

Anyways so yeah, I am truly sorry, and I'll try to start typing my stories so when its fixed I can update them.

Well bye! 4 now


End file.
